cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexie Riddle
Lexie Riddle is the first and only child of Remus Lupin and Narcissa Riddle.She was raised by her father,and didn't know anything about her mom,exept her last name till the age of 18.When Lexie was 9 years old,Lupin got married to his love one Nymphadora Tonks and the three of them,along with her first cousin start living like a family. Lexie and her first cousin Jayliam Rose,who is also a werewolf start living in the same house when she is two and when she is about thirteen years old he asks for help to find the vampires responsible for the death of his parents,and also to find his younger sister ,who has been kidnapped . Lupin refuses the request of his nephew,despite the loss of his sister. However his daughter decided to leave with Jay.Lexie lives a note to her family which says that the two of them will be okay and that her cousin needs her. The cousins spend years through the woods,cities and villages,killing vampires and searching for Tatum. Two years after the werewolves begin traveling,they decided to go back and visit the Lupin family. Returning home,they were very surprised to learn that Tonks is pregnant and the couple is expecting their first child together.Lexie was thrilled that a younger sibling is on a way.Her father told her that the baby will bear the name Teddy if is a boy. One week later Jayliam and Lexie leaves again and renewed the search. Years pass quick in traveling and killing.Lexie always stands behind her cousin's back and never leaves him.She follows his every step.The two become part of the various packs,using them for the search. When the little wolf is eighteen years old, the cousins are on the trail of The Diggorys.Vampires who are old and know a lot that they need.Jay finds a pack nearby the vampire house.The werewolves plan to attack and her job is to catch Cedric.Unfortunately for her,he catches her out.She asks for mercy and he agrees,in exchange for her loyalty and information about the wolf attacks.Lexie and Jay come back in the forest and are the only one survived.They find a new pack and when Cedric visits her between the trees, she tells him everything that they plan. The pack invades,as planned, and her job this time is William.The old brother spares her too.She is scared mostly about her cousin,but they both stay alive.Peter Diggory provides guidance on where to look for clues and the werewolf family leaves in peace,along with the Diggory brothers. Their search is successfully completed when they find Tatum.She is evil,ruthless and is willing to kill her own brother.William kills the hybrid,in order for them to stay alive.Shorty after,the wolves and the vampires start living together in a house near by a forest. Lexie is happy and finally smiling more often,because the need for revenge is finally gone, and her cousin is well.The Werevamps,''as they call themselves, ''meet another vampire in town.The seller - Cormac McLaggen.He is interested in Lexie but she does not want to receive such attention by anyone.However, they begin to meet more often. Slowly she is starting to fall for William,mostly when the group in captured in the mad house.After seeing him chained and covered with blood,the wolf realizes that she just wants to be besides him.Eventually, they are released by Cedric. Soon the Werevamps together with Cormac travel to Lexie's birth home.The Diggorys and Lupin are old acquaintances so their stay goes well.When they leave,the friends head to the home of hitherto unknown mother of Lexie,thanks to the vampires again.She is very disappointed seeing her,especially when she learns that her father does not allow her mother to see her.They return home,when in the meantime Cormac starts living with them. The wolf is really sad and hurt, and spends some time with William around the forest.Then,magically she manages to teach him the language of the Lycans.They are both happy about that and howl together to the full moon soon after that.Then, they meet Lexie and Jay's werewolf acquaintance - Gloria.In the past the she -wolf tries to befriend with her but the blonde one rejects her,because of Jay. However they finally become friends when Gloria moves to their house, too.For awhile they have Ariana Grande as a roommate, too,although everyone besides Cedric dislike her. The family grows even more when the dark haired she-wolf and Cormac fall in love.He terns her into a vampire after her first death and soon they have a little vampire baby - Jane. Despite of all the good things in the house, there are many fights between Jay and the others.Because of that the cousins decide to leave.For a year and a half the Diggorys,Lexie and Jay are separated. When Mariana Grande kills Gloria,Lexie is the one that wants revenge.She goes to the royal palace and become the first lady-in-waiting of Mariana.She tries to get rid of her and her baby and stabs her in the stomach with one of William's knives which he had given her,intended for supernatural creatures.Unfortunately, the queen kills her and her ghost remains, along with the one of her friend. Dead,she spends almost all her time around Jay.She and Gloria become friends with now changed Ariana. After their departure with Khali,Fae,Christian and Kellin, the ghost is always coming back to the forest house of Jay.She visits Cormac and Jane along with Gloria, too, and they spend all their time with family and friends.They all become very close friends with the witch and the fairy. Returning back home,Khali makes her undead.That is the most happiest moment of her life.Lexie promises her cousin never to leave him again and they start living together in the house near by the castle. Category:Lexie Riddle Category:Characters